


[Podfic of] Departures and Arrivals

by The Audio Awakens (bettertoflee)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/pseuds/The%20Audio%20Awakens
Summary: Length [00:54:52]On the morning of his mother's funeral, Ben Solo receives an unexpected visitor.





	[Podfic of] Departures and Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delia-pavorum (literaryminded)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryminded/gifts).
  * Inspired by [departures and arrivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242496) by [delia-pavorum (literaryminded)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryminded/pseuds/delia-pavorum). 



  
[**Listen on SoundCloud**](https://soundcloud.com/user-705710626/departures-and-arrivals-by-delia-pavorum)

**Text:** [Departures and Arrivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242496)

**Author:** [delia-pavorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryminded/pseuds/delia-pavorum)

**Reader:** [bettertoflee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/profile)

**Length:** [00:54:52]

**Author's Note:**

> [Please pop over and leave her some love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242496)!


End file.
